Terra Timeline
"It is now believed the planet of Terra was void of all life until a shard of the Emerald of Locutus crashed into the planet. The event has been passed down through the ages in the planet's creation myth, the Holms Kringa as well as the Bible of Highwind. It is on the planet Terra that the last shard was found. Giving our fight a very needed reinforcement." The man in the blue robes and casual smile seems pleased and re-purposed. "We calculate the years based on astrological references from Medea. The shard had been thrown through time/space as well as the multi-verse, therefore the Emerald of Locutus shattered AFTER the shard that fell to Terra created life. The exact year Terra began with life is unknown." "The applicable ages indigenous to Terra are included." "The Great Sleep of the Gods of Terra was a major enough event in the planet's history that everything before is known as Before the Dreaming or BD" 4312 YE (4772 BD) Emerald of Locutus shatters. 9056 YE (28 BD) Tu' lane sinks. Fenrir Purges all dragons except for Tyranus. War of the Faithful. The Bible of Highwind written. 9084 YE approx. (0 AD) The Gods of Terra begin the Great Sleep. Also known as Age of Dreams or AD 10628 YE (941 AD) Blackmoon explodes 11569 YE (2485 AD) King Araya born "The following epoch was instituted as beginning based on King Araya's Aqualon Expansion and his policy of "Reclaiming humanity" and is thus known as The Age of Reclamation or AR ." 11592 YE (0 AR) King Araya takes power in Aqualon. 11597 YE (5 AR) King Araya travels to the Isle of Tyrannus. Araya and his Seven MageLords begin the Aqualon Expansion. Earliest version of the Holms Kringa written. 11672 YE (80 AR) King Araya dies. His MageLords divide Vandal among themselves. 11695 YE (103 AR) The Lords of King Araya uncover Tyrannus and become undead "The appearance of Dracula brought about what is commonly known for the lack of the Sun and is overwhelmingly remembered for the curse it was on humanity thus is known as the Age of Eternal Night, or AEN." 11767 YE (175 AR) (0 AEN) Dracula appears.War of the Thrones Age of Eternal Night. Andrulykis appears. First battle with Dracula. Andrulykis imprisoned in the white tower 12753 YE (986 AEN) The Brothers Grimm adventure to the white tower. trained by Andrulykis 12969 YE (1202 AEN) Jango Wutan appears 12972 YE (1205 AEN) (0 DB) Jango Wutan completes the Five Labors of Jango and frees Andrulykis. Dawn at Mt. Ordeals. "After the Dawn at Mt. Ordeals battle, the Sun returned to Terra once more and the curse was lifted. The few years that followed are known to the Undead legions as the Daybreak. The event was a shock around the world and to the Locutus Solar System. The Resurrection of Terra gained celestial attention for seeing a Dracula defeated, the native gods had returned, and Andrulykis was once again unbound." 12977 YE The Calling. Ka'lanis arrives on Terra. Bamanite Empress Tith' Lith arrives on Terra. Highwind is called from elfheim